farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Infobox-tree
Selling price Selling price for Almond tree is 33 coins, not 34. : Fixed. Alanfeld 10:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Tree Level parameter Since every tree either is classified as level 1 or level 2 tree, we should add a line for this. I thought of something like "Grows to" for level 1 trees, and "Evolves from" for level 2 trees. For example the Peach Tree would have the line "Grows to: Elberta Peach Tree", and the Elberta Peach Tree would have the line "Evolves from: Peach Tree". --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Orchard info I liked the suggestion Lynel made, so I played with the template a little bit attempting to make it work. Check out Template:Tree/sandbox and Template:Tree/testcases to see my version of the resulting template. I would appreciate comments. Thanks! --Vandraedha 04:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : I like Lynel's suggestion too. Having that information in the infobox would make it easier to see at a glance which trees produce which trees and vice versa. I took a look at the Template:Tree/sandbox page and while I'm not crazy about the wording of the two new fields (it seems a little too wordy) I can't think of anything to suggest in its place -- other than to suggest that I think using the future tense like Lynel suggested might sound better than using the past tense. Alanfeld 10:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I've tweaked the box quite a bit. I've also set it to hide the orchard section if it doesn't exist. Unfortunately, it does add quite a bit of text to the infobox. Take another look at it and tell me if you think this is an improvement? Anything you prefer changed? --Vandraedha 18:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Lynel's suggestion is great. Actually, say "Classified as" doesn't gives the all info. Like, imagine the people who doesn't understand anything about orchards and that... What is for them the Level 1 ou Level 2 ? Just an opinion! --Gonçalo F 21/06/2011 20:14 Portugal (yay) ::::@Gonçalo -- Good point. I looked at the Level classification mainly as a way to easily get an idea of what trees a tree could produce because of course Level 1 trees tend to produce their Level 2 companion and Level 2 trees tend to only produce themselves. But with the new "Produces" and "Grown From" fields maybe the level classification field isn't needed anymore. And actually ... interestingly enough ... Zynga seems to feel that way too! They just recently seem to have made a change whereby looking at the trees in the orchard "don't" show the level classification anymore ... So maybe it is indeed time to remove the Level Classification field ... Alanfeld 19:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::@Vandraedha -- Cool deal ! I like "Produces" and "Grown From" -- it's short and to the point. I'm not sure we need the Neighbor Reward field? Are there any trees when placed in an orchard that "don't" produce a mystery seedling? Yeah I see what you mean about there being a lot of text in the infobox. Hmmm ... I wish there were a way to show the values of the "Grown From" field without needing to have the word "or" on its own line, yet there's probably no other way to show "multiple values" for a single field in the infobox. Oh! -- what about if we went with what is done on the "Horse" page in the "Alternate Breeds" section? Then maybe we can at least save space from all the "or"s and newlines? In any event, it's getting very close! :-) Alanfeld 19:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) (undent) I was trying to keep it clear for new users the difference between the neighbor reward (always random) and the orchard reward (based on what you have in it). I see a lot of confusion about orchards on my wall, on the wiki, and in various forums. Just trying to avoid confusion. I tried incorporating the neighbor reward in other fields, but it was confusing, just didn't look right, or took up too much room. The "Alternate Breeds" field really wouldn't work here, because it's just a regular list with line breaks. I put in the "or"s because I was getting a lot of text wrapping with long tree names, and wanted to be clear where one ended and the other begins. As an example, the Granny Smith Apple Tree looked like it was two trees. One Granny Smith Apple and one Tree. I changed the sandbox, so you can see what I mean. (more later) --Vandraedha 22:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC)